


Sunglasses

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan watches Horatio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses

Ryan watched as Horatio brooded. He'd been watching his boss more and more lately. At first he watched him at crime scenes because he looked up to him and wanted to learn from him. Then he'd started watching him at other times. In the lab, in the interrogation room, but mostly after hours. He watched as Horatio slipped the dark glasses back on, covering his piercing eyes before they could reveal anything to his watcher and staring out over the ocean. He adjusted his own shades and walked over to him.

He smiled. "Can I buy you a drink, Horatio?"


End file.
